The Undesirables
by madeyouread
Summary: One of the minor gods? Or one more powerful than them all...? Rated T just in case. New update coming soon! I've been busy, which is why I haven't been updating. •Nico/OC•
1. A Questioning Identity

**The Undesirables**

**a/n: I do NOT own PJ&O, I just came up with this semi-wicked idea…I need CC, but only if people want me to continue with this. This is my first **_**official**_** fanfic, since I used to be ClimbinSpy. And that was a while ago. ANYWAY, If you want to read The Circle's revenge, I may have it back up soon, just look often! Also, check out my blog, called **_**The Book Files**_**, web URL being . **

**I hope you like the story!**

**FLASHBACK**

_My vision wavers in and out of focus as adrenaline ceases to course through my veins. I can feel myself falling, falling into darkness, and people swarm around me as I smack my head on the muddy ground._

**Uhh, flash present?**

A blow to the jaw alerts me instantly, and I wince. I try to stand—I'm sitting—but I can't move. Every muscle in my body feels like it's lead, and I can feel a searing pain in my side.

"Who are you!" someone barked. I reply with a groan, and instinctively reach for my bow, my sword, anything that could get me out of this mess, but these people tied my hands to the arm of a chariot…! "Hey! We need Apollo campers over here, NOW!"

_Apollo? CAMPERS?_

My father warned me about these people. He said that even though they may be children, they're powerful and deadly. Even though they're children. Even though I'm one of them, but one of the undesirables. One that almost destroyed this retched camp for good.

One that will avenge him, even if it is what leads me to my death.


	2. Yanked to my Death

The Undesirables CH2

**a/n: Did you like that last chapter? I really hope that ya'll do…ANYWAY. I don't own PJ&O, Mr. Rioridan does, so…yeah.**

I feel a splash of something over my side, where a huge gash lay, and I gasp and groan even more. Father taught me to be tough, but NOTHING prepares you for a surprise spray of nectar.

This beefy girl, the one that was screeching at me earlier, stands next to the guy currently dousing me with the drink of the gods, and asks me again who I am. I survey my surroundings. Being tied to a chariot, drowned in nectar, force-fed ambrosia, people armed with swords and bows…my chances of escape are pretty slim. I could pass out, but who knows where they'll take me, even worse because I'd be unconscious. A centaur trots (no pun intended) to where I'm bound, and looks shocked.

"Claaaarise! Did you tie up a new half-blood?"

Beefy looks guilty, and retorts, "Well, what does it look like?"

His face is red with rage. "IT LOOKS LIKE YOU TIED UP AN INNOCENT—"

"She did it to defend the camp!" A boy interrupts, stepping out of the shadows. "Chiron, this girl isn't innocent. Percy and I caught her rigging Greek fire to the cabins, and to the Big House. She deserves to be tied up."

A silence fell over the throng of demigods that just yesterday, I was ready to destroy.

"Is this true? Percy? Is Nico telling the truth?" Chiron asks.

Percy swallows. "Yes, Chiron. This outsider was infiltrating camp. We tried to stop her, and obviously succeeded, but we don't know anything about her."

Chiron swore under his breath, and motioned for, who I think is, Clarisse to do something. She starts to me with a knife, and I think she's going to kill, or at least stab, me. _In front of all these kids? Wow, they think that we're unjust._ I squirm, and she scowls. "Hold still! Hold…the…he—HADES…STILL!"

She got two more guys to come over, probably Hephaestus or Ares campers, and they pin me to the floor of the filthy chariot, my hands lashed to the ornate but musty décor of the vehicle, my shoulders straining to pull myself away from these people. Clarisse didn't kill me like I thought she would,—it would be pointless, anyway—but instead cuts me free. As soon as that happened, I surged forward, desperate to flee. The boys must've anticipated it, however, and gripped me tighter than before. I wouldn't have made it far anyway; I could feel the effect of the godly food wearing off. Chiron orders everyone back to their normal doings, which is tough, since most of them take place in the field by the 'Big House', a hideously painted farmhouse that needs a remodeling, also where we are right now. I'm yanked up the stairs, and we burst into the parlor, where a…_stocky_…man plays Pac-Man. _Pac-Man? Really?_

He looks startled, and strides toward Chiron. "Who is this?"

"Yeeeaaah…Dionysus, we really don't know."

The wine god looks me up and down, and turns back to the centaur.

"Well, she's obviously a half-blood…or…"

"_Or_ what?" Chiron demands.

Dionysus looks me dead in the eye. "Can we trust you not to run? Ah, heck, never mind. Boys! Let her go."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Is he seriously going to let me just run away? When the two guys plop me down on the couch, and when they're gone, I bolt to the nearest window because the two immortals are blocking the door. The Olympian simply flicks his hand out, and the harmless planter in the corner turns into a malicious booby trap, with vines clutching my ankles, and more gripping my wrists. The stocky man faces me, and sighs.

"You really thought it would be that easy? As I was saying, immortal. This _girl_ could be a god, a child of one, or she could just be immortal."

"Right," Chiron nods. "She has to have _some_ Olympian blood in her, or she'd never be able to enter camp borders, or even see it in the first place!"

"Exactly…so, _girl_, what are you? If you don't tell us, we can always find out the hard way," Dionysus says as he snatches a knife off the coffee table, unsheathing it.

I swallow.

"Rethinking your ignorance? It's either that, or I vaporize—"

I spit at his feet. The vines tighten, and I feel thorns erupt from them, piercing my skin.

"I guess we'll find out the hard way," he says, and slices my forearm. I yell in agony, and my anger grows. Father was right. These people _should_ be avoided. The blood that is tricking from the gash isn't gold like the gods, but a metallic red, the blood of people like me, people that are immortal; minor gods. The wound would normally close up, but since I'd lost so much energy already, it maintained a steady stream of blood, now rushing down the rest of my arm.

Dionysus seems satisfied with his…answer, but Chiron visibly isn't.

"Dionysus! Wh-Why! Why would you—"

"She's immortal," he interrupts, as if that means anything.

The centaur looks at me disbelievingly, and then tells the god to release the vines, somehow seeming to know that I'm on the verge of passing out.

"Are you really immortal?" he asks gently, and I nod, sweat pouring down my face. "Before you pass out, will you tell me who your parent is? I know that you'd have met them already, since you couldn't have been immortal without…well, it depends how long you've been immortal for, and who turned you immortal, and stuff like that…"

_Get on with it!_, I think, since right now, speaking is a very hard labor.

"K-K-" I start, and Chiron appears to—sadly—know what I'm about to say.

"Kro-Kr-Kronos…Kr…o…nnoosss" I say, fading into oblivion.

**So…you like? You don't like? R&R, and tell me please! Hopefully, flames won't discourage me, causing my online writing career to spiral to an untimely death…anyway, CC's are appreciated, and I'm thinking about doing another Fanfic about half-bloods, duh, and I may or may not need OC's…just saying…ok. Well, keep that in mind, and visit my blog, which is . **

**:{o Cli—**_**Write **_**on!**

**CCam**


	3. The Sun is Overrated

**The Undesirables Chapter 3**

**A/N: did you like the last chapter? Sorry that it was so long, but…idk. Did it shock you guys all? Anyway, no flames, only good, constructive criticism. PLEASE! Uhh…so…yeah. AAAAHH I'm happy 'cause I'm listening to **

***a punk alt band* **_**"THE BOYS AND GIRLS IN THE CLIQUE, THE AWFUL NAMES THAT THEY STICK, YOU'RE NOT GONNA FIT IN MUCH, KID"**_

**And…*a modern rock band* **_**"STOP…AND GO…IN YOUR EYES"**_

**AND…*a alt-punk band* **_**"YOU TOOK A LEFT OFF LAST-LAUGH LANE"**_

**AAAAND…*a poppy, folksy group* **_**"ONE MEANS SOMEBODY'S LONELY, COMPANY MEANS THAT ARE TWO, THREE MEANS THERE'S A CROWD AND ABOUT TO GET LOUD, FOUR MEANS MORE THAN A FEW."**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJ&O, Disney~Hyperion does…and Rick Rioridan.**

The next time I wake up, I'm in what I think is the infirmary. I'm not alone, there's about two or three other kids, but it's hard to tell due to the curtains strung up. A single ray of sunlight streams through the window, and the small clock on the wall reads 5:27 PM. I see kids outside the glass, and all of them are eating.

FOOD.

The smell wafts through the ajar window, making me actually want to eat some, no matter where I am. I sit up in the small cot, and my head feels dizzy. When I slump back down, however, a shadow appears on the other side of the gauzy curtain. The silhouette isn't centaur- or wheelchair-shaped, so it can't be Chiron. I don't see a pudgy person with a purple aura around them, so it's definitely not Dionysus, but I _do _see a guy slouched over; it seems that he's sitting down. I can hear him muttering to himself, saying things like "life force draining" and "getting stronger". Suddenly, he bursts into the makeshift room, knowing that I'm awake. When he sees my startled look, he blushes. _Hey, isn't this guy…it's Nico! He's the one that found me rigging the cabins._

"I was on watch," he explains.

I scoff. "Watch for what? So that all the bandaged and battered campers don't go on a riot?"

"No, actually, I was meant to watch to see if _you_ would go on a riot." Nico meets my gaze. "I don't think you did it. Were you put up to it? Was it your father?"

"What do you know about my father? That he's an awful Titan that almost destroyed the camp a few years back? The only reason he did that is because I ran away, and he was—_is—_scouring the world for me—" I pause, and smirk "—with no luck. But he did teach me that demi-gods were dangerous, and I believe it, but I'm even more so. See?"

I motion to my arm, which no longer feels painful, and only has a raised white line to show that the god cut me. Nico looks baffled.

"But I saw him slice you yesterday!"  
I think about what he said.

"Waaaait…you _saw_ him cut me? How?"

He gives off a nervous laugh. "I shadow-traveled…I'm Hades' kid."

"One of the Big Three? But I thought they—"

"Long story!" he interrupts, "Just, let's say that my birthday wasn't in the 90's like yours."

I smile. "How do you know that it's in the 90's? I could be 75, and using my immortal powers to magically change my appearance!"

Nico weighs the outcomes. "Actually, that could—"

"Kidding! I am KIDDING! But I could be lying…"

**Nico POV**

The girl smacks me on the shoulder, laughing.

"Kidding! I am KIDDING! But I could be lying…"

Gods, she's cute. With light brown hair cut in a shaggy sort of way, and intuitive green-gold eyes, I can't believe that she's actually our enemy's daughter. Every guy in camp was fawning over her when Clarisse, Percy and I dragged her as far as we could—the amphitheater—and tied her to an old chariot we found in the back so she wouldn't get away. Surprisingly enough, Clarisse asked if we wanted to bring the girl over to Chiron, or if we needed her to get him: normally, Clarisse wouldn't take one for the team like that!

I remember what I was actually supposed to do—if she woke up, take her to Chiron and Mr. D. But right now, I don't know if I should, she could be too strong for me. I _could_ shadow-travel the both of us to him, but…too risky. The girl probably hasn't ever shadow-traveled before, I don't know how the trip would affect her. Wait, where's the girl? Lying on the unmade bed is a note, hastily written.

_I can shadow-travel, too!_

_-Sienna_

Crap! I'm in big trouble…how will I find her? There are millions of shadows all around the world—she could be across the globe by now!

"Niiiiiiiicoo! Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiicoooo, are you in there?"

I tense up, expecting Chiron or someone else, but it's only Percy and Annabeth, his girlfriend. Annabeth sees the guilty look on my face and suspects something immediately.

"Nico, what happened?"

"I lost…I lost the girl. Sienna, I lost her!"

Now she just looks plain confused. "Who's Sienna? Wait…oh, no no no! Don't tell me that's Kronos' daughter!"

"Hold on, how'd _you_ know her dad was Kronos? I know Chiron tells you stuff, but I didn't think it was stuff like that…"

"Invisibility hat, 'member?" She looks at the note I just read. "Ahhh…classic."

Percy laughs. "You were daydreaming about your"—mock voice—"awesome 'single-no-longer' future, weren't you? "

Cue laughter from the person in the next cot that I swear was unconscious, Percy, and Annabeth, while I wallow in my guilty loverboy-ness. Suddenly, we all hear an explosion, and the three of us dash outside. Half of the dock and boats are engulfed with flames, and part of the forest as well.

"AWWW, COME ON! WHY THE DOCK, NOT THE…EMPTY FIELD? OR THE STRAWBERRIES? BUT WHYHYYYY THE DOCK?" Percy yells, obviously upset.

Annabeth and I stifle laughs, but we're still shocked. Chiron gallops up to us.

"So…Nico, I swear we saw the daughter of the Titan lord just torch the dock, but that can't be true, since you were watching her—you didn't let her get away, did you?"

Mr. D strides up to the centaur and I, and rolls his eyes. "Well, that's exactly what happened, Chiron, what else could it have been?"

I won't let Dionysus get the best of me, so I dash to the nearest shadow, plunging into the gloom of the Underworld, determined to find Sienna before it's too late.

'**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'**

**Sooooooo….yeah. If you're the first one that can guess ****all**** of those songs above, I'll PM you the next chapter! Just guess off the top of your head—NO GOOGLE. Or Bing, Yahoo, Ask, etc. **

**I'm a fast write-typer, I start on the computer, and make it up as I go along! I'm weird like that so don't judge me! *cowers behind giant pineapple***

**Pineapple?**

**R&R**

**CCam :{o**


	4. What They Don't Know

**The Undesirables CH4**

**Ahhhhh, I love Nico and his epic fails. It was totally OOC for him to stifle laughs—sorry—but I had to…**

**Disclaimer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH. Idontownpj&osoleavemealone!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
****Sienna POV**

I notice a small shadow of the cot, and came up with an idea. If I can put even my pinkie finger on the dark patch, I could be out of here! Nico, the guy, can't stop fawning over me—no matter how hard he tries to hide it—, and I could just puke. He looks away for just a second, and I snap my fingers. I can see him standing there, deep in thought, literally _frozen_. The clock on the wall slows, the seconds turning into minutes. A piece of paper sits on the floor alongside dust and ambrosia crumbs, so I hop out of the bed, grab it, and write a nice little goodbye letter. Setting it on the bed, I snap my fingers again and leap into the small shadow.

Shadow travel is very…_interesting_. Not only do you get to experience the eternal pain and suffering of the damned for a few seconds, but also the fact that, _yes_, you're plunging into a wall/tree/floor, and _yes, _it is FAST. The longest trip I took was from Australia to Canada—the long way—and it was only 15 seconds. It may have been 15 seconds there, but it was 15 hours until I regained consciousness.

Yeah, I don't recommend it as a form of travel.

Thankfully, I wasn't going _too_ far, since I still wanted to get revenge on those stupid goody-goody half-bloods. Call me a hypocrite, but I hate them…what if their fathers or mothers were evil? Would they fight or support them? Kronos may be my father, and I may fight him, but he _is_ still family.

I pop out in the middle of the forge, startling a group of Hephaestus' kids. A small jar of Greek fire catches my eye, and I snatch it and run to the dock. I could've grabbed what looked like an unfinished flamethrower, but the risk is a liiiiitle too high for my taste. Instead, on my way out, I grabbed a match, and made sure not to drop either. I have to time this right if I want to escape in one piece. Stopping just as the dock starts, I strike the match against my leg and chuck it at the wood structure. Only the match burns, not the dock—_yet_—and I throw the container after it, sprinting into a shadow for safety. I don't even want to know how many people were there, how many people will be injured. And the worst part? _They're all kids_. Just. Like. Me.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chap, It's kinda a filler. :D I run off of my reviews, so please review!**


	5. Taking Refuge

**Ok, so I think I may switch off POVs each chapter, from Sienna to Nico, and so on, or something like that. Sorry I haven't updated—I feel really bad because I'm neglecting my stories! I wish I could write two at once w/o feeling...idk...weird. **

**Hope you like the chap! It's longer, so I can make up for my sucky updating. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, and there is minor swearing in this chap. **

* * *

•=•=•=•=•

Nico POV

•=•=•=•=•

I ran away from Mr. D into a shadow—but right into my dad.

"Crap!"

He looked shocked. "Nico?...what the $&#%...?!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw a girl rush out of a tree. She looked around, then ran into an entryway of my dad's castle.

"Gotta go!"

Hades muttered something that rhymed with "ungrateful bachelor", and stalked off, letting me run inside his-my-house.

•••••[:-:]•••••

Sienna POV

•••••[-:-]•••••

I popped out of Camp Half-Blood and into some hellhole—wait...I'm in THE hellhole!

Looking around first, I sprint to cover: in this case, Hades' palace.

Lets just hope he's not inside.

A noise alerted me, and there were stairs to my left and right.

_Which do I choose?_

The noise becomes louder, and I made a decision to dash up the left side. My boot-clad feet smack each stair, and breathing soon becomes irregular wheezing. Whatever—or _whoever_—is following me persists.

I take cover behind a large column, and the strange thing unveils itself: Nico DiAngelo was following me the entire time. He doesn't seem to have broke a sweat, and his black hair looks tousled and messy. Nico wielded the Stygian Iron sword, black as night, sharp as diamond.

"I know you're there," he called out, "Sienna, come on! I haven't got all day."

I reached down into my scabbard and pulled out Fora, a gleaming silver-green sword with a worn leather hilt. With this, I'm just like my father, able to manipulate time. Nico doesn't stand a chance against me.

Hesitantly, I step out from behind the black marble column. I try to act nonchalant, like I take refuge in a Greek god's castle every day.

"Hey."

Nico ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh...gods, Sienna,"

I look down.

"Are any of them...y'know...dead?"

He smiled, showing stellar white teeth. "No, nothing worse than what Clarisse would do, on a good day."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "She has good days?"

"Yeah, believe it or not."

Then we just stand there, in an awkward silence. He eventually broke the ice.

"So...why bomb the place...?"

I kind of laugh to myself. It seemed so _bad_ when he said it.

_Bomb the place_.

"They don't have anywhere for Kronos kids. Or Atlas. Or Gaea, Hyperion, and the other Titans. Even if they did, we'd still be treated like crap. I don't want people to judge me on stuff that I didn't do."

Nico looked down at his feet. "I know exactly how you feel. They call Hades one of the Big Three: shouldn't that mean his cabin is 2 or 3? Why 'Cabin *13'? Plus, I get weird looks EVERY day. 'Oh look, it's death boy!' 'Don't look at him, he'll kill you!'"

"Death Boy? I thought it was Dead Head. Death Boy makes you sound like a superhero sidekick."

He chuckled. "Yeah...I don't know where that came from."

I point to his sword. "So...are you going to reap my soul with that, or what?"

The Hades kid motions to Fora.

"You gonna use that?"

"Y'know, I don't feel like getting the blade dirty, so I'll pass. But, I will go for the 'Get-out-of-Hades-palace-with-cute-demigod-free' card!"

He looks dumbstruck, but flattered. "You think I'm cute?"

"Well, I didn't say you were ugly, did I?"

"I guess not..."

"Is it a _problem_ that girls think you're hot?"

"Errr, no, but..."

"'But' what?"

"I...ah...have a"—he winced—"girlfriend."

I smile. He doesn't know ANY of the girl rules, does he? Awesome.

"Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean that you can't be my guy-friend. It's not a big deal."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Nope.

"Cool. I kinda need a sparring partner back at camp."

"Whoa, woah. Who says that I'm coming back to camp? They treated me like crap-like I thought they would. You guys tied me up, pretty much DROWNED me in nectar, and I had a god play 'Slash Sienna Like There's No Tomorrow'!"

Nico sighed, and let me rant.

"And you didn't even STICK UP FOR ME! You hid in the corner like a wimpy Olymp—"

I _whooshed_ backwards, and my head smacked the hard marble wall. Nico had his sword up at my neck, and he looked furious.

"Don't you EVER say that again," he growled,"Or I swear on the Styx I'll send you to the depths of frickin' Tartarus: just like your father!"

To that, I'm speechless. What would you say to something like that? How would you react?

Luckily, I don't have to, since Persephone comes walking down the hallway. She sees Nico, then me, and instantly goes from serene to fuming. "Nico! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

He looks at me, then at his sword, and releases me from his grip.

"Leaving."

The goddess looks baffled, but shakes it off. Nico storms away, into a wall, and disappears.

Now that Nico's gone, Persephone focuses her attention on me. "And who might you be?"

"I...ah...I'm Sienna."

"Sienna. Do you have a way home?"

"I can shadow-travel there."

Wherever _there_ is.

Her brow furrows. "Another daughter of Hades? I thought it was only Nico and Haz—"

"No. Not a daughter of Hades. Definitely not."

"Then who...?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Well then. I guess I'll just be on my way."

I was about to leave, when she called after me. "Sienna!"

"What?"

"Even though Nico's a jerk, just...er...give him a chance. He'll open up eventually."

"Thanks?"

I pivoted back on my heel, and was about to jump into a shadow, when Persephone half smiled. "You're welcome, daughter of Kronos."

* * *

**Good? Not good? Tell me! Please don't fav me or the story w/o reviewing. **

**Check out my other stories:**

**Escape**

**GG iPod Challenge**

**-CCam**

**P.s.: You should look meh blog. Visit it. Comment on it. Enjoy it. :D the URL is on my profile. **


	6. Staring Eyes

Undesirables CH6

* * *

-Sienna POV-

"What?" I said, my voice full of shock and surprise, but she was already gone. Instead of dwelling on the fact that one of the gods knew my identity...crap..., I just plunged into a shadow, thinking about my best friend in the world.

In my mind, I could picture him. It's been so long, though.

_Sandy blonde hair, gleaming blue eyes, and tall. A smirk played on his lips as we mock-dueled. The scar across his eye rippled, and I laughed, since I had Fora at his neck. _

_"How did you manage to beat me again?"_

_ "How did you manage to lose again?"_

_Another smile. "Touché."_

_Then, my father would sometimes stride into the room, a sour look on his face. That usually meant he lost. _

_"Luke," he would boom, "I need you in my quarters."_

_ Then Luke would sigh, mouth 'I'm sorry' to me, hand me Backbiter, and reluctantly leave with my dad. _

I stumbled out, and almost burnt myself on a grill, like the ones you use to have family picnics. A bunch of sets of eyes watched me, clueless to why I had suddenly materialized in what seems to be their backyard.

"Uhhh...sorry...I just...err..."

"Sienna! Is that you?"

The voice came from inside the sprawling mansion adjacent to the yard, from a person struggling with the sliding glass door. It finally opened with reluctance, and Luke Castellan leaped out of the house and sprinted toward me. I embraced him, my heart beating fast. For the first time since the war, I got to see him, to be close to him again. Right now, I didn't care about all of the people staring, all I cared about was the fact that Luke—_my_ Luke—was back.

* * *

**Oh! You weren't expecting that, were you? **

**Sorry for it being so short...it'll be better next chap. **

**-CCam**


End file.
